


the slopes

by blazeofglory



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Boy Summer? more like Chill Bro Winter, M/M, this is Horny but it's not Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: The Bon Frères go on a ski trip.Tred and Mavrus quickly find themselves in the hot tub at the lodge.
Relationships: Mavrus/Tred Nevers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	the slopes

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Remi for letting me scream about travrus in his DMs at all hours! 
> 
> this was, of course, inspired by the short rest where they discussed a ski trip one shot!

“How long do you think the guys are gonna be?” Tred asks as he joins Mavrus in the hot tub, slowly dipping his toes in and making an appreciative sound. 

Mavrus has had his eyes closed as he relaxes, but he opens them now, grinning at the sight of Tred—he’s sitting on the edge of the hot tub, feet in the water, and he’s holding two drinks. Tred’s hair is a fucking mess from the beanie he was wearing all morning and his cheeks are flushed, and Mavrus doesn’t really know what to do with the butterflies in his stomach when he looks at Tred. Usually the only way to quell that feeling is to kiss him. 

“I bet they’re gonna be a while,” Mavrus answers, smiling as he takes the beer that Tred offers. “I’m not interested in breakin’ my fuckin’ neck on this mountain, it’s way better in here.” 

“Totally,” Tred agrees. Neither of them mention the fact that they’d both given skiing and snowboarding a shot and both sucked ass at it. Whatever, though—why should Mavrus freeze his ass off falling into snow when he could be here in the lodge instead, hanging out in a hot tub with his boyfriend? He could crush it at skiing if he _wanted to_ , he just can’t be bothered. 

“Get in here, dude,” Mavrus says with a sweeping gesture to the hot tub as a whole. Tred sets his hard seltzer onto the side of the hot tub and he slides in, sitting right next to Mavrus despite the whole hot tub being empty. 

It’s exactly what Mavrus wanted. 

“We should go on a trip somewhere _warm_ during winter,” Tred whines as he gets comfortable, his knee pressing against Mavrus’s. “I fucking hate snow.” 

“I blame Mac,” Mavrus declares. “I mean, I guess I blame Carl? I’m pretty sure Mac only insisted we come skiing because Carl said he wanted to try it once.” 

“ _Carl_ ,” Tred mutters under his breath. 

“You and me should get to pick the next trip,” Mavrus says. “Hungry Dave can pick, like, next year.” 

“I can’t believe he brought his own sled,” Tred replies with a laugh, and Mavrus snorts in amusement. 

“Absolute bon frère behavior.”

Tred nods deeply, then they clink their cans together and take drinks. Mavrus sets his can aside and readjusts a little—he shifts closer, pressing their thighs together, and he drapes an arm over Tred’s shoulders. Tred relaxes into it, leaning his head against Mavrus’s shoulder, easy and comfortable. 

“I guess it makes sense, you know?” Tred muses. “Why Mac and Carl wanted to go somewhere cold instead of warm, I mean. Carl did have a pretty bad time last time we went to a beach.” 

“Yeah, but it ended _fine_ ,” Mavrus replies, rolling his eyes. “We could’ve gone to a _different_ beach this time.” 

“We should go, just you and me.” 

“Fuck, dude, you’re so right!” Mavrus agrees, immediately enthusiastic. He’s a little stunned the idea hadn’t already occurred to him—things have changed since the summer. He and Tred do stuff alone now, without the rest of the guys, in a way they never really did before. Mostly it’s sex stuff, but there’s been some romance stuff too—most notably, the time Tred cooked a whole meal for the two of them and only burnt some of it. They’ve never gone on a _trip, just the two of them_ , but it’s a brilliant idea. “It’ll be just like this, but without the bullshit snow.” 

Tred snorts. “Yeah, and we won’t have to share a room with the guys.” 

“We absolutely did _not_ have to do that for this trip either,” Mavrus points out, exasperated. “Just because Hungry Dave had a fucking _coupon,_ we shouldn’t all have to share a suite. Why would he even _want_ to share a suite with two couples?” 

“I think he thinks cockblocking us is _funny_.” 

“He’s still being petty about the _one time_ he heard us fucking?” Mavrus groans. 

“Mav, it was not _one time_ ,” Tred replies, laughing. “You’re forgetting the time on the boat.” 

“Wait, no, that’s the one I was thinking of. What’s the other one?” 

“When he crashed on your couch like two weeks ago, on a night that I was staying over too? And he complained in the morning that the walls are too thin?” 

“ _Oh_ ,” Mavrus says, laughing now too. “Whatever, that’s his fault for listening. He could’ve, like, put a pillow over his head.” 

Tred’s laughter dies down and he turns his head a little—Mavrus can feel Tred’s smile against his skin. 

“We _probably_ shouldn’t have done it when he was staying over,” Tred says softly, still sounding amused. 

“You know _you_ started it, right?” 

Tred kisses Mavrus’s neck. “Yeah, shut up.” 

“Hey, you know, we’re alone _now_ ,” Mavrus points out. 

“They could show up whenever, though,” Tred replies, but then he kisses Mavrus’s neck again, pressing harder, parting his lips to bite at Mavrus’s skin, and Mavrus lets out a soft, surprised moan. 

Tred shifts, the warm water splashing around them as he sits himself in Mavrus’s lap, straddling his thighs, grinning. Mavrus brings his hands up, sliding over Tred’s wet skin to rest on his waist. 

“We should make the most of this, huh?” Mavrus asks with a matching grin, and then Tred cups Mavrus’s face in both hands and leans down, kissing him. 

Mavrus holds Tred close, and everything is so _warm_ —the water, the air in this room, Tred’s body under his hands, Tred’s lips on his, Tred’s tongue in his mouth. For all that they’re on a ski trip in the snowy mountains, Mavrus is just _warm,_ wrapped up in kissing Tred, biting his bottom lip and licking into his mouth. Tred’s mouth is fucking _perfect_ —Mavrus never tires of hearing his voice, talking and singing and casting spells—but it has so many other wonderful talents too. Ever since that hot summer night at the beach where they first kissed in a cramped guest bedroom covered in kitschy beach decor, Mavrus hasn’t been able to get _enough_ of Tred’s lips.

Mavrus hadn’t even really noticed that they’d been slowly grinding their hips together until Tred suddenly stops moving, pulling back a few inches, breathing hard. “We probably shouldn’t… get worked up… in the hot tub.” 

“We could go up to the room,” Mavrus says as he slides one hand behind Tred, moving over his slick back and down to the base of his tail. _Gently_ , he caresses the length of Tred’s tail, and Tred shivers in his arms, clutching at Mavrus’s shoulders. 

“Mav,” Tred breathes out, then crushes his lips against Mavrus’s again, grinding down harder now as they kiss. Though they really _shouldn’t_ be getting carried away here, Mavrus can’t find it in himself to care—he’s much more focused on his hot, writhing boyfriend. As much as he wants to _touch_ , the pressure and the friction as they grind against each other is just so _good_. He grabs Tred’s ass with both hands, pulling him closer, desperate for _more_ , and Tred moans into Mavrus’s mouth. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Mavrus praises, trailing kisses down Tred’s neck. 

“I—” Tred pulls back, eyes wide and wild. “Wait, we are _not_ doing this here, dude. I’m not gonna jizz in a hot tub, that’s disgusting.” 

Mavrus snorts in amusement. 

“Should we go use the empty hotel room?” Mavrus asks, brow raised. 

Tred grins wide and reaches behind Mavrus, grabbing their drinks—he passes Mavrus his beer, then they clink their cans together once more. “Let’s finish our drinks first?” 

“I bet I can finish mine faster,” Mavrus replies, and he’s already starting to chug before Tred is even done rolling his eyes. 


End file.
